indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir
|profession=Excavator |allegiances=Indiana Jones }} Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-KahirYoung Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Terror was the "best digger in Egypt" according to his friend Indiana Jones. A dedicated family man, Sallah raised nine children with his wife Fayah. Sallah was a well known figure in Cairo, and had numerous connections, such as Captain Katanga. Sallah was clearly a fan of Gilbert and Sullivan, and possessed a strong baritone. Biography Sallah first met Indiana Jones in 1913, when he helped the latter explore an Egyptian tomb. In 1933 Sallah helped Jones find the Tomb of Hermes during his quest for the Philosopher's Stone. In 1934, Sallah's home in Cairo provided a sanctuary for Jones and the Maskelyne family on their way to the Great Sphinx. Later, in 1936, Sallah helped Jones decipher the inscription on the back of Marion Ravenwood's medallion by taking him to an old wise man. They learned that the Nazis were digging in the wrong location for the Ark of the Covenant, so Sallah and Jones infiltrated the Nazi dig and they discovered the real location of the Well of Souls, where the Ark was kept. Although he was reluctant, Sallah joined Jones in the snake-infested tomb, and they found and moved the Ark to the surface. However, the Nazis discovered the secret dig and captured the Ark and Sallah. They also threw Marion into the tomb with Jones, and sealed it shut. Jones and Marion escaped, however, and he told Sallah to secure some transportation back to England. He made a deal with the captain of the Bantu Wind, a tramp steamer, for bringing Jones, Marion, and the Ark back to the States. In 1938 Sallah failed in rescuing Marcus Brody from the Nazis, who captured him for the map that lead to the Holy Grail. Sallah took Jones and his father, Henry Jones Sr. to the Nazi convoy. He later secured some camels for the trip back home, although Indy told him horses. It was revealed that Sallah had a brother-in-law after the Nazis blew up his brother-in-law's car. He captured camels instead of horses for compensation. After Jones had found the Holy Grail, and used it to save his father´s life; Sallah rode away with the others into the sunset. Behind the scenes Sallah was portrayed by actor John Rhys-Davies in Raiders of the Lost Ark and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Appearances *''Young Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Terror'' *''Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx'' *''Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures'' *''The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones'' ** Issue 9: "The Gold Goddess: Xomec's Raiders" *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' Trivia John Rhys-Davies also appeared in two other major motion picture series. He portrayed General Leonid Pushkin in the James Bond film The Living Daylights, and Gimli in The Lord of the Rings Sources *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Notes and references el-Kahir, Sallah el-Kahir, Sallah el-Kahir, Sallah el-Kahir, Sallah el-Kahir, Sallah